cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Paul Dano
|luogo di nascita = New York City |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = }} Paul Dano è un attore, produttore, cantante e musicista statunitense. Biografia Giovinezza Dano è nato a New York City, figlio di Gladys (nata Pipp) e Paul A. Dano. Ha una sorella minore di nome Sarah.Grandjean, Pat, "First People" column, item titled "The Buzz", Connecticut Magazine, November 2006, p. 17. Ha antenati di origine austiaca, ceca, slovacca e svedese. Mentre suo padre lavorava come uomo d'affari a New York, Dano ha trascorso i primi anni della sua infanzia nella città ed ha inizialmente frequentato la Browning School. Quando era ancora bambino si trasferì con la famiglia a New Canaan e poi a Wilton, nel Connecticut. Dano ha studiato presso la Wilton High School, diplomandosi nel 2002 ed ha poi frequentato l'Eugene Lang College di New York City. Carriera Attore At age 10, Dano was noted for roles in classical plays on Broadway, making his debut at age 12 in the John Tillinger directed revival of Inherit the Wind along with George C. Scott and Charles Durning. He appeared in an episode of the sitcom Smart Guy and a minor role in the 2000 family drama The Newcomers, as well playing the part of Patrick Whalen, in a few episodes of The Sopranos in season 4. Dano acted in his first major film role when he was 16, playing the character of Howie Blitzer, a teenage boy who becomes involved with a middle-aged ephebophile, played by Brian Cox, in L.I.E. (2001). He then appeared in the TV movie Too Young to Be a Dad as a high school student whose life is disrupted when his girlfriend becomes pregnant. In 2004 he played a small role as young Martin Asher in Taking Lives with Angelina Jolie and Ethan Hawke. In 2005, he played supporting roles in The King with Gael Garcia Bernal, and The Ballad of Jack and Rose with Daniel Day-Lewis. He came to greater attention in 2006, when he played a voluntarily mute teenager as part of an ensemble in the comedic drama Little Miss Sunshine, which received critical acclaim and collective awards for its cast. Dano's work with Daniel Day-Lewis led to a dual role opposite him in his next film, Paul Thomas Anderson's There Will Be Blood, playing identical twin brothers Eli and Paul Sunday. This earned him a BAFTA nomination for Best Supporting Actor, and brought him positive reviews, with Texas Monthly saying that his performance was "so electric that the movie sags whenever he's not around."Kelly, Christopher. "Crude Truth". Texas Monthly. 35 (12):68–70. December 2007. and Peter Travers remarking "All praise to the baby-faced Dano...for bringing sly cunning and unexpected ferocity to Plainview's most formidable opponent."Travers, Peter. "There Will Be Blood." Rolling Stone. (1044):70. 2008-01-24 Rolling Stone magazine included Dano in its Hot List for 2007, calling his performance style "Daniel Day-Lewis + Billy Crudup × Johnny Depp."Savage, Lesley (2007-10-18), "THE NEXT GENERATION". Rolling Stone. (1037):76 Dano appeared in several additional Broadway productions including A Thousand Clowns at the Roundabout Theatre, and in the Ethan Hawke directorial debut Things We Want during its 2007 Off-Broadway run. In 2008, he starred in Gigantic, a poorly-reviewed film about a man seeking to adopt a Chinese baby, co-starring Zooey Deschanel. He reunited with Brian Cox in 2009's The Good Heart, a low-budget English-language Icelandic film. He provided the voice of one of the creatures in the film adaptation of Where the Wild Things Are. He played a genius inventor in 2010's Knight and Day, an action thriller starring Tom Cruise and Cameron Diaz. The same year he appeared in Meek's Cutoff, a well-reviewed historical drama. In 2011, he had a supporting role in the big-budget science fiction film Cowboys and Aliens. Dano appeared in three feature films in 2012: Ruby Sparks, as a writer whose fictional character (played by Zoe Kazan, the film's writer and Dano's girlfriend) inexplicably appears as a real person; time-travel thriller Looper, in a supporting role with Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Bruce Willis; and with Robert De Niro in Being Flynn as the film's writer Nick Flynn, about his relationship with his father. In 2014, Dano played a younger version of the Beach Boys founder Brian Wilson, with John Cusack as an older version of Wilson, in the biopic Love & Mercy, for which he received a Golden Globe Award nomination for Best Supporting Actor. In January 2016, Dano played Pierre Bezukhov in the BBC's six-part adaptation of Tolstoy's War and Peace. Musicista Dano is the vocalist and lead guitarist of the band Mook. Vita privata Dano è fidanzato con l'attrice e sceneggiatrice Zoe Kazan dal 2007. Vita privata * Un genio in famiglia (Smart Guy), nell'episodio "She Got Game" (1998) * The Newcomers (2000) * L.I.E. (2001) * Too Young to Be a Dad (2002) Film TV * Il club degli imperatori (The Emperor's Club) (2002) * La ragazza della porta accanto (The Girl Next Door) (2004) * Identità violate (Taking Lives) (2004) * I Soprano (The Sopranos), negli episodi "Everybody Hurts" (2002) e "All Due Respect" (2004) * La storia di Jack & Rose (The Ballad of Jack and Rose) (2005) * The King (2005) * Little Miss Sunshine (Little Miss Sunshine) (2006) * Fast Food Nation (2006) * Weapons (2007) * Il petroliere (There Will Be Blood) (2007) * Light and the Sufferer (2007) * Explicit Ills (2008) * Gigantic (Gigantic) (2008) * Motel Woodstock (Taking Woodstock) (2009) * The Good Heart - Carissimi nemici (The Good Heart) (2009) * Nel paese delle creature selvagge (Where the Wild Things Are) (2009) Voce * Un perfetto gentiluomo (The Extra Man) (2010) * Innocenti bugie (Knight and Day) (2010) * Meek's Cutoff (Meek's Cutoff) (2010) * Cowboys & Aliens (Cowboys & Aliens) (2011) * For Ellen (For Ellen) (2012) * Flatscreen (2012) Cortometraggio uscito in home video * Being Flynn (2012) * Ruby Sparks (Ruby Sparks) (2012) * Looper - In fuga dal passato (Looper) (2012) * Prisoners (Prisoners) (2013) * 12 anni schiavo (12 Years a Slave) (2013) * Love & Mercy (Love & Mercy) (2014) * Youth - La giovinezza (Youth) (2015) * Swiss Army Man (2016) * War & Peace (2016) Miniserie TV Note Dano, Paul